galactic_star_fightersfandomcom-20200214-history
Galactic Star Fighters Wiki Rules
Welcome to the Galactic Star Fighters Wiki! If you’re a new editor/contributor to this wiki page, please read the set of rules below. Articles Grammar, Punctuation, and Spelling You are allowed to help create and edit articles, however you must be sure to check for any incorrect grammar, spelling, and punctuation. If you find any articles with typos like these, be sure to fix them while editing. Do not write any gibberish language or fake information. Canon and Fanon content All articles in the wiki must be CANON related. We cannot allow fan-made content within any article. This includes: Fanart Fanficitons Fan-made videos Parodies Fan Theories(unless its in the comments) Memes Fan-made characters(or OCs) It is fine if you put any fan-made content in any other website but here. Please do not write any topics that has no relationship with the GSF franchise(for example a paragraph about Superman is written within a GSF article, which would not be appropriate to the page because Superman is not canon within the GSF franchise). Plagarism Do not steal any articles when writing them on other wikis and sites. That would be considered lazy and uncreative. If you’re trying to write something based on any of the articles in the GSF wiki, write it in your own words as best as you can! Do not steal any content from the franchise without giving credit. That’s also lazy and uncreative. Categories Please no spamming useless categories, especially categories that aren’t canon. Categories must be related to the subject of an article. Look up the GSF Style Structure for more information. Comments and Message Wall This wiki page is an anti-bully zone. We do not allow profanity on comments or on message walls(that includes the middle finger emoji). If you see or get any kind of comment that is inappropriate, hateful, and/or abusive to you or someone else, block them! Be kind to others! This includes the entire franchise itself. If you can‘t think of anything nice to say about the users, then just leave your opinions to yourself. It‘s okay to criticize any character or article, but try not be offensive or abusive. Photos and Videos We recommend photos that are digital screenshots. Images must be used on fair use under the US Law. If there are not enough photos for an article then put them in its page. If there are too many photos, then create a gallery page. Every article page must have the same title with the word, “gallery”, in parenthesis. Do not spam photos or videos, repeatedly when adding them to gallery pages. Do not write any gibberish, hateful, inappropriate, or abusive language within a photo or video caption. The captions must have a good relationship to the photo or video. As the heading, Articles is written, do not post any fan-art, fan-made videos, parodies, memes, or fan-made characters unless it is on a site where they allow fan-made content. For more information, check out the GSF Style Structure. Spoilers Most articles will contain spoilers. They will not be added until any GSF comic is officially released to the US Market. Once you write an overview that contains spoilers, make sure you write, WARNING! THIS ARTICLE CONTAINS SPOILERS, READ AT YOUR OWN RISK! ''', at every beginning of an overview. When you finish writing, end the overview with, '''SPOILERS END HERE. And Finally... Now that you had read all the Do’s and Don’t’s in this article page, always remember to be creative, have fun, respect others in every way, and don’t steal any content within the GSF franchise. We don’t a wiki page filled with hatred and panic. Enjoy editing!!!